Jessie comes to Shadow Falls
by GirlInHerOwnWorld
Summary: This is part of my Jessie Series. I am placing my character Jessie into other series and seeing how that works. This story is what I imagine would happen if Jessie found her way to Shadow Falls. It takes place after 'Whispers at Moonrise'. I don't really have much experience with FanFic so please be patient and any advice would be helpful. Thank-you xo
1. First Contact

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (except Jessie, for now)**

**I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, thank-you.**

* * *

**Lucas POV**

I had been walking through the forest for two hours when I noticed someone following me. I was on my way back to camp after visiting my father, for what I hoped was the last time. He was happy with my appearances and gave his approval.

I continued moving forward, as if I hadn't heard anything. I wanted to catch whoever it was by surprise. I wouldn't be shocked if it was someone my father had sent to keep tabs on me just in case. I slowed my pace and waited until they were close. Suddenly I whirled around and advanced quickly on them, so they wouldn't have enough time to escape. The shadow crouched behind a tree.

"I can see you!" I growled, but the figure stayed hiding. I walked closer until I was on the other side of the tree. "Come out now, or I'll make you." I threatened. Slowly the figure stood and stepped out of the shadows.

She was small and child-like. Her long, black hair fell down to her ribs. Her eyes were bright and strange, half green and half blue in each eye. She had angelic crimson wings coming out from behind her. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, and she was filthy. Underneath the dirt I could just make out bruises and scars. She looked terrified.

Instantly I felt the need to protect and care for her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said softly, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly she stepped closer to me, searching my eyes. Carefully she raised her hand and placed it on my cheek. An image formed in my mind. _Jessamine, but call me Jessie. _She moved her hand away, but all I could do was stare. I tried to look at her pattern, but it was unidentifiable. I had never seen anything like it, not even Kylie's.

Jessie kept looking at me waiting for me to respond. "Lucas." I managed to get out, "My name is Lucas."


	2. To Safety

**It feels like this is missing something. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Jessie POV **

I don't know why, but I immediately trusted him. I had a feeling he wanted to help. Maybe he knew the way to Shadow Falls Boarding School, a supernatural safe haven. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't make any noise, no matter how hard I tried. It was like speech was disconnected from my brain. I couldn't exactly remember how I ended up in this forest or why I was in danger. It was like my brain was shut down in many parts. This lead me to believe it was something very painful. I knew I had deep scars and many bruises, but I had no idea how. Sometimes I would get flashes of things, and I woke up screaming nearly every night, but I can't remember why.

I looked up to see Lucas looking at me curiously, his eyebrows twitching. The gesture seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember why. Slowly I raised my palm to his cheek and showed him the school, then the words, _Can you take me here?_

Again he stared at me curiously before responding, "Yes, that is where I'm going." He smiled at me like he was happy, I smiled back and let him lead the way. After half an hour I collapsed, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten or slept. I tried to stand, but had no energy left. Lucas kneeled down beside me looking concerned. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I showed him the lack of food or sleep and asked if we could rest a moment. He said that was ok and moved me to a soft spot under a tree. Instantly I fell asleep.

**Lucas POV**

Jessie had been asleep for a few hours and it was getting darker and colder the longer I waited. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her, but I knew we needed to move on. Carefully I cradled her in my arms and started walking. I started worrying if she was ok, she seemed so small and fragile. I walked even faster wanting to get her to safety as quick as possible.

As soon as I was back on the property I headed straight to the office. It was pitch black and I knew Holiday would be worrying. I was right as soon as I walked in I heard Holiday call out. "Lucas, where have you been? I was worr-" Holiday froze as she saw Jessie in my arms. I walked past her and placed Jessie on the couch. "Who is she?" She asked.

"Her name is Jessamine. I found her following me in the forest. She was looking for the school." I explained.

Holiday took a good look at her then gasped. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to be able to speak." I replied, "She showed me her name and where she wanted go in my head."

"In your head? Like a telepath?" Her eyebrows twitched, trying to get a read on her pattern. She frowned, "I haven't seen anything like it."

"She placed her hand on my cheek, and then I got the images." I explain, "She has wings maybe that will help identify what she is." Holiday nodded and said she would ask Burnett if he could look into it. At that moment Jessie started getting restless, she whimpered like she was having a bad dream. I moved forward about to comfort her when she screamed. She kept screaming and thrashing around. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her. Her eyes snapped opened wide in terror.


	3. Welcome To Shadow Falls

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had no reviews on here and figured nobody really liked it. Someone completely made my day, today. Someone (NerdAndProud77) whose fanfic I really like posted an update saying that she realised I read her fanfic and that mine is the only Shadow Falls one on here she likes. This made me sooooo happy and inspired me to write the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Btw if any of you are fans of The Darkest Powers trilogy the read her fanfic Lyle High School by NerdAndProud77 ( s/9275322/1/Lyle-High-School) **

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I snapped awake with a horrible feeling of fear and panic crushing down on me, I could barely breathe. As I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was the feeling faded away with the dream. This happened almost every time I slept. I would wake up with this terrible feeling of horror and panic, but it would always fade and I could never remember the dream.

I became aware of Lucas's hands on my shoulder. Again I tried to speak aloud, and again I was unsuccessful. It was like the only noises I could make were screams.

I lifted my hand to his warm cheek, _I'm ok, just a bad dream._ I went to move my hand away, but he covered it with his, holding it there. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

I heard a noise behind him and realised we weren't alone. Embarrassed I moved away and into a sitting position. There was a beautiful woman with red flowing hair. "Hello, I'm Holiday." She introduced herself, "I co-run the school."

I lifted my hand towards her, and then looked at Lucas uncertainly. He nodded in encouragement and Holiday moved closer so I could reach her more easily. I figured Lucas must have filled her in. My hand touched her cheek, _I'm Jessamine._

Holiday gasped and I quickly moved my hand away, frightened I did something wrong. "I've never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed. I started thinking my gift must be a bad thing before she added, "That is just amazing."

I smiled back at her. I felt safe here.

**Lucas POV**

I was worried about the way she was when she woke up even though she seemed fine now. Holiday gave me a look and I knew that I should be going, but part of me didn't give a shit what people thought. Then I remembered Kylie, it wouldn't be fair to put her through all that, and then throw it away for someone I didn't even know. _Get a hold of yourself, she is just some girl. You helped her, she is safe, time to leave._

"Holiday will take care of you now. Good luck." And with that I turned and left without even looking at her. Will was waiting for me outside. I kept walking, but he caught up.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody, just some lost girl I found wandering the forest." I replied irritated.

"Is she supernatural?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the office.

I glanced over my shoulder too. "Yeah," Then I looked at Will, "Gather the pack." I ordered. I watched Will run off then went to my cabin to change, trying as hard as I could to stop thinking about Jessie.

**Jessie POV**

Lucas left quickly without even looking in my direction. Despite everything that stung a little. Of course we didn't even know each other and he probably had a girlfriend, but still I couldn't help feeling some sort of connection with him.

I looked up to see Holiday frowning in the direction of the door. "Don't mind him. He is the leader of our wolf pack on campus." She explained, "They tend to stick with their own kind." _That's a bit prejudiced, _I thought.

"Now, as you have obviously been through quite a bit today, I'll get you to stay in the infirmary tonight and tomorrow we will try and find you a room." She said with a smile and helped me to my feet. I reached up and touched her cheek, _Thank-you_.

She took me to a big room lined with hospital like beds. The set-up seemed very familiar and triggered a memory.

_I was in an infirmary, screaming in pain. My upper body burned with pain. There was a concerned boy looking down at me repeating the words, "I'm sorry, so sorry."_

I whimpered and collapsed to the floor holding my torso. The burning pain faded and I was crumpled on the cold floor gasping for breath. That was the first time anything like that had happened, but at least it was progress. I now had a memory.

Holiday quickly helped me up and placed me on a bed. She searched my eyes, "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern. With my free hand, I placed my palm on her cheek, _I'm fine,_ _haven't eaten in a while. _"Of course," she replied, "I'll be right back with some food, do you want to have a shower while you're waiting?" I nodded and she pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "Here," She said handing me a hospital gown, "Sorry that's all we have." I let her know I had bag, I dropped it when I met Lucas then forgot. She said she would send someone to find it in the morning, and with that she left.

Luckily for me they had those special shower chairs so I didn't have to stand. It felt amazing to have a hot shower and to scrub myself clean after so long. After getting out of the shower I felt more energized. I stood in front of the mirror staring at my body. The scars and blue & purple bruises stood out against my pale white skin. They covered my whole body except my face. _What happened to me? _I drew in a shaky breath and put the hospital gown on.

"Here, I'll wash these." Holiday said when I walked out holding my filthy clothes. Then she gasped as she studied my injuries. She looked as if she were about to cry, without warning she pulled me into a hug. "You will be safe here, I promise." She whispered. Then she led me back to my bed. After eating and drinking greedily she wished me good night's sleep and left.

I feel asleep feeling happy, safe and comfortable for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or I feel discouraged from writing more...**


End file.
